


To już koniec Baby...

by CeruleanBlue (cherrygoldlove)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, musings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/CeruleanBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song fick do piosenki Wilków - Love Story</p>
    </blockquote>





	To już koniec Baby...

**Author's Note:**

> song fick do piosenki Wilków - Love Story

-To już koniec Baby, skończyło się Love Story. Jestem już zmęczony, wracam dziś do żony.

Rzuciłem przez ramię wychodząc z naszego mieszkania. Po co budować dom, w którym nie zamieszka miłość. Bo już od dłuższego czasu się nie kochamy, prawda Baby? Nawet nie odezwałeś się, nie oderwałeś tych swoich cudnych zielonych oczu od czerwonego lakieru, którym malujesz paznokcie u stóp, właśnie w tej chwili, siedząc na kanapie w naszym pokoju. Jestem Ci obcy już, tak jak Ty mi.

Wyciągam kluczyki od swojego Porsche i otwieram samochód. Wsiadam i zatrzaskuje drzwiczki. Odpalam silnik i wyjeżdżam z podjazdu na główną ulicę. W lusterku po raz ostatni oglądam nasz dom. Może będzie mi go trochę brakować. Z sypialni jest bardzo ładny widok na wybrzeże.

-Skończyło się Love Story... – Mruczę pod nosem.

Wrzucam kierunkowskaz i włączam się do ruchu. Dom zniknął z mojego pola widzenia.

Po co przysięgi składać wciąż skoro nie można ich dotrzymać? 

Ja nawet nie mogłem dotrzymać mojej przysięgi małżeńskiej. I to wszystko przez Ciebie Baby. 

Trzeba było przychodzić na moje wesele? Kiedy pierwszy raz Cię zobaczyłem, jak stałeś kusząco podparty o ścianę głównej sali balowej serce mocniej mi zabiło. Trochę z oburzenia, trochę z podniecenia. Już wtedy pomyślałem, że słowo „przyzwoitość” nie należy do Twojego słownika. Miałeś na sobie obcisłe, czarne, skórzane spodnie, które nie pozostawiały wiele wyobraźni i obcisły czarny top. Trochę za krótki, bo widać było skrawek Twojego mlecznobiałego brzucha i kolczyk w Twoim pępku. Dużą, krwistoczerwoną różę. Wszyscy się za Tobą oglądali, Baby, wszyscy. I Ty o tym świetnie wiedziałeś, wdzięcząc się na prawo i lewo, zmysłowo poruszając biodrami, kiedy przechadzałeś się pomiędzy gośćmi.

Wiem, czego szukałeś, wszyscy wiedzieli. Sponsora. I znalazłeś go we mnie. 

Nie wiem, kiedy znaleźliśmy się razem w toalecie, półnadzy, spoceni i cholernie napaleni. Twoje usta były gorące i wilgotne, Twoje pocałunki paliły żywym ogniem a ja chciałem więcej i więcej. I cała moja wierność i uczciwość małżeńska, którą ślubowałem tego dnia mojej żonie spaliła się w Twoim gorącym wnętrzu. Jeśli ktoś zapytałby się mnie o najlepszy orgazm mojego życia to nastąpił on właśnie wtedy. W moją „noc poślubną”, w męskiej toalecie, kiedy spełniałem się w Tobie, Baby. To było rżnięcie mojego życia.

A potem uzależniłem się od Ciebie Baby, i Ty o tym doskonale wiedziałeś. 

Ale nie byłem jedynym uzależnionym w tym związku. Odebrałem setki telefonów od Ciebie, jęczącego mi w słuchawkę, żebym brał dupę w troki i pędził do Ciebie. I robiłem to. Na szczęście jestem szefem tej całej korporacji, bo inaczej wyleciałbym dawno za te wszystkie nieobecności i opuszczone zebrania. Po takich telefonach zawsze na mnie czekałeś napalony, już gotowy, rozciągnięty na naszym wielkim zielonym łóżku, które tak idealnie pasowało do koloru Twoich oczu. Ech, Baby, to były czasy... Zawsze szeptałeś mi jak mnie kochasz, jak nie możesz beze mnie żyć, jak bardzo mnie potrzebujesz. I w swojej naiwności myślę, że na swój sposób tak czułeś.

Załatwiałem Ci sesje zdjęciowe do najlepszych pism i byłeś na ich okładkach. Miałeś wszystko, co najlepsze. Najlepszych stylistów, makijażystki, menadżerów. I dobrze się spisali. Z wielkiego bilbordu patrzą na mnie Twoje piękne zielone oczy, takiej intensywnej zieleni nie mają żadne szmaragdy a wiosenna trawa chowa się pod ziemie ze wstydu. Ale nie będzie mi ich brakować. Już Cię nie kocham. Nasza miłość wygasła, już nawet się nie tli.

Wraz z Twoją sławą przyszły imprezy, spotkania i po pewnym czasie już nie dziwił mnie widok Twoich szeroko rozłożonych nóg na kanapie w naszym salonie i jednego z gości pomiędzy nimi. A ty, widząc mnie jak przechodziłem obok, zawsze obejmowałeś ich mocniej i uśmiechałeś się do mnie słodko znad ich ramion.

Pełne świątynie w krąg a wszyscy grzeszą, kradną, cudzołożą. Taki jest show biznes.

I może to dziwne, ale nie czułem zazdrości, kiedy widziałem go z innymi. Bo z nimi zawsze się kontrolował, uśmiechał, głaskał ich, szeptał brzydkie słówka. A będąc ze mną nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez radości, bólu, miłości, nie mógł nigdy zdławić krzyku i cichego jęku. Ze mną był prawdziwy, ludzki, by sobą. Dla nich był lalką, kukiełką. Kłamał całym sobą by zyskać ich przychylność i pieniądze.

-Kłamiesz dla pieniędzy – kiedyś mu powiedziałem.

-Tak – i uśmiechnął się uroczo, po czym podszedł do mnie, wspiął się na palce i pocałował.

Pomiędzy nami nigdy nie brakowało czułości. Nigdy nie zapomnę Twoich pocałunków Baby, nigdy. Całą swoją czułość przelewałeś w tej jeden mały pocałunek w kąt mych ust. To nie miało nic wspólnego z pożądaniem, namiętnością lub zimnym obowiązkiem. To było czułe... Wtedy czułem całą twoją miłość, Baby. Wszystko się kidyś kończy, prwada? Bo dawno już tak mnie nie całowałeś, straciliśmy to uczucie. Może i dobrze? Może łatwiej zapomnę.

Mieliśmy wszystko, Baby. Co się zdarzyło? Gdy wychodziłem z naszego domu zgubiłem gdzieś to wszystko, co nas łączyło. I poczułem się wolny. Już nie musiałem patrzeć na Twoją obojętność, brak szacunku, brak miłości.

Skręciłem w prawo i wjechałem na podjazd mojego domu. Jest duży, to fakt, ale wygląda na zwyczajny. Taki dom przeciętnego człowieka, z białym płotkiem, czerwonym dachem, ogrodem i psem. Mój dom. Wysiadłem z samochodu i stanąłem obok. Dawno mnie tu nie było. Zamknąłem samochód i podszedłem do drzwi. Nacisnąłem dzwonek. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyłem moją żonę. Włosy miała upięte do góry w kok i tylko kilka pasm zwijało się w delikatne loczki dookoła jej okrągłej buzi.

-Cześć kochanie, wróciłem.

Wszedłem do domu i przytuliłem ją.

-Tęskniłam, bardzo tęskniłam... I on też.

Chwyciła moja dłoń i przyłożyła do swojego zaokrąglonego brzucha. Będę miał syna, zostanę ojcem. Teraz oni mnie potrzebują, Baby. Przytuliłem moją żonę i pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy. Zostanę z wami.

Może i pogodziłem się z myślą, że już więcej Cię nie zobaczę, Baby, ale teraz, kiedy leże w moim łóżku i staram się zasnąć myślę tylko o Tobie. Zamykam oczy i widzę Ciebie, Twoje zielone oczy wpatrzone we mnie, czuję cień twoich pocałunków na skraju moich ust. Myślę, że już zawsze tak będzie. Ale to już koniec Baby, skończyło się Love Story. Wróciłem dziś do żony. Od dzisiaj będę mężem i ojcem. Już nie ma Nas, jestem ja, moja żona i syn.

Nigdy nie zapomnę Twoich oczu...

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> publikowałam pod-zielona-latarnia.mylog.pl ale czas się przenieść ;)


End file.
